


TxT Fanboys

by succ_ka_b0i (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/succ_ka_b0i
Summary: in which bestfriends renhyuck are completely obsessed with the duo txt,





	TxT Fanboys

“Stop, baby don't stop!” Once reacting to TxT's latest release in Thai, Donghyuck and Renjun were bouncing around the older's room, shouting along to the repetitive parts of the song, while his parents watched as the lampshade shook from their heavy footsteps upstairs.

It wasn't often that the two idols made comeback's together, Taeyong's last song being ‘ _Cure_ ’, whereas, Ten's being more recent with ‘ _New Hero's_ ’. But all these livestreams and song/dance releases fed their deprived TxT souls, up to the point where the duo was the only subject the two would speak about. 

“Don't stop, baby don't stop!” It all began when the two best friends were having a sleepover, Donghyuck hogging the bed, which resulted in Renjun on the floor, clutching onto his sleeping bag that was meant for camping. 

_“I need to get into more groups.” Donghyuck complained, typing away on his phone. A still bitter Renjun hoped that he'd drop it on his face. It was true though. The two only listened to BoA, Michael Jackson and Red Velvet. Watching the younger, Renjun replied with,_

_“Yeah, same.”_  

_And not long after, Renjun was watching a video on his phone, drawn in by the bass and aesthetic's of the mv. Clearly annoyed, Donghyuck wanted to know what the older was watching, so, rolling off the bed, the younger appeared next to him, analysing the screen as well._

_“Woah, am I seeing twink legends here?” Donghyuck practically gasped, rubbing his eyes. The way they danced in sync, how their bodies moved, the sound of their voices, Renjun felt his cheeks heating up._

_“I'm digging this,” Donghyuck was speaking to himself. “Who are these dudes?”_

_Donghyuck upsetted Renjun sometimes. Like then, because the younger didn't seem to react in the same way he did. Donghyuck was hyped over the music, and yeah, so was Renjun, but the other didn't focus on or just didn't seem to notice the insane visuals of the two dancers._

_First of all, the man with lighter hair was stunning, gaze as cold as ice, and frosty hair that reminded him of Jack Frost. Each and every angle showed how beautiful he was, and that jawline could cut like a knife._

_However, the shorter one with black hair caught his attention. His feline features and body shape caused his pupils to dilate and cheeks flush, and the way the singer looked directly at him, it was as if he was staring at Renjun and Renjun only._

_“Hellooo-?”_

_“TxT, they're called TxT.”_

_“Huh.” Donghyuck replied with, staying quiet for a while before speaking up again, startling the older. “Well! I'm gonna go look at their members profile.”_

“Oh my lord. Taeyong can step on my throat with a studded boot.” Of course it was different now. Donghyuck was a slut for the older member. He practically moaned, causing Renjun to laugh and hit him. 

“Yah! My parents are gonna hear us.” The older hugged his arm in apology when Donghyuck whined. 

“Wouldn't you want Ten to do that to you though?” Donghyuck stared at the older as another one of Ten's parts. 

Okay, maybe the younger was right, but he wasn't gonna admit that to him. “No!” _Another hit_. “I'm not the one who searches for x reader stories.” Renjun began to laugh as Donghyuck threw light punches. “You have to pretend to be a girl!” He felt some blood vessels in his face pop. Oh no, that's not good. 

“Shut up!” Then the younger mumbled, “There are x male reader stories too.” 

And what Donghyuck came out with then made Renjun laugh even harder. 

†

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> succ_ka_b0i


End file.
